The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Scroll Of Aria
by Ikana Kid 2
Summary: Link makes fun of Mido, and harrasses a familiar owl in chapter 1 of this Zelda fan fic epic in the making. The story will have drama, action, suspence, and humor. Too many things I want to do with it. PLEASE R&R!!!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc., from The Legend of Zelda. My characters and added places are my characters and added places. You all know this by now. Anyways…  
  
**Authors note: This story takes place seven years after Link was returned to his youth in Ocarina of Time.  
  
  
  
The Legend Of Zelda: Ancient Scroll of Aria  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Link", said Mido as Link climbed down from his house in Kokiri village. "You haven't paid your non-Kokiri taxes this month."  
  
"Non-Kokiri taxes?" Link asked puzzled. "You still must be mad about me being Hylian. Its not my fault you cant leave the woods. Just run along midget, go bully the know it all brothers or something."  
  
"Midget, I'll show you midget…."  
  
Mido jumped on Link and started attacking him savagely. If there was one thing Mido couldn't stand, it was someone making fun of his height. He always wished he was as tall as Link, thinking it might enhance his chance with the ladies. There's always Kokiri girls, but he wanted someone different from him. Even if he was tall, he would still have no luck with the ladies because of his rude attitude and bossy ways.  
  
"A hahahah hah aha ahaha!!!!! Quit biting my ankles" Link laughed as he shook his leg knocking Mido a couple feet away. "Look Mido, if you really want me to pay "non-Kokiri taxes" for being Hylian and living here, I will be more than happy to move and leave you all alone with no one to protect you if all hell breaks loose again."  
  
Mido grinned as he though about this, then came back down to reality. He decided to take this opportunity to suck up.  
  
"Awwww, no hard feelings Link. Here, here's twenty rupees, go into Hyrule Market and buy your self a nice fresh Hyperla Cola." Mido pleaded.  
  
"Well thanks, your such a "good friend."  
  
"Don't mention it Link."  
  
"Don't worry, I wont" Link said as he walked away twenty rupees richer and a smile on his face. After he walked around for a little while, he thought he might as well go into Hyrule Market, nothing better to do on that cloudy day.  
  
As Link stepped out onto Hyrule Field, he took a deep breath of the fresh that was flowing off of Death Mountain, and took a minute to gaze at the sky. After coming out of his day dream, he started walking down the dirt path towards the market. Link doesn't usually like cloudy days, but today was kind of different, the air was blowing down from the mountains, the temperature was mild, and with the cool breezes, it felt perfect!  
  
"HOOT HOOT!!! LOOK AT ME, UP HERE, WITH "Z"….OOPS, I MEAN LOOK AT ME!!!! HOOT!!"  
  
"Dammit Kaepora Gaebora, I already told you, I don't know who destroyed your nest. It could have been anyone, just because you found my boomerang there dosent mean anything. Thank you for bringing it back to me, by the way." said a very nervous Link.  
  
"Ohhhh, its okay Link, actually, I was HOOT just wondering what you were up to today. HO-HO-HOOT!!!"  
  
"I was just heading into Hyrule Market to grab a Hyperla Cola, and see what was up with the villagers. See if there are any good bargains going on at the armory and such. Why, what's up?"  
  
"Well tomorrow if you don't have anything planned HOOT, one of the elders from Sharasla wanted to speak with you. She has something she found HOOT HOOT, that she wants the "chosen one" to look over."  
  
Sharasla is a small village on the other side of Death Mountain. It was were all of the wise elders of Hyrule lived. It appeared just a few years ago, they are the most wise in Hyrule. Nobody ever visits there because the steepness of the mountain with no trail or anyway to climb up or down. It is rumored the elders get back and forth from there using magic to teleport, or they sometimes fly.  
  
"Cool, any idea what it is?"  
  
"No, but my senses are telling me its something big. The woman told me it is in great importance she meets with you. I will meet you here tomorrow at noon to accompany you to Sharasla HOOT. Be here at noon SHARP!!! I have got to go. See you tomorrow Link"  
  
"See ya." said Link was he watched Kaepora Gaebora fly away. All of the sudden, Link felt mischief growing upon him. He took out his slingshot and a deku nut, and launched it towards his feathered friend.  
  
"ARRRRGGHHHHHAAAA!!! Hoot."  
  
Link laughed for a minute as he watched Kaepora Gaebora fall to the ground in the distance. Then he realized the bird is wise, but very gullible, so he took off running for Hyrule Market before he came back for another round of pestering.  
  
Before Link knew it, he was at the draw bridge right before you enter the market. He sat down for a minute on the soft grass, and ate an apple thinking about what the elder wanted to meet with him about. Kaepora Gaebora said it might be big, but how big. Link then started feeling nervous, and decided after he was through in the market, he would go sneak into the castle and visit is good ol friend, Zelda. He took another deep breath, and walked over the big wooden bridge into market. 


End file.
